


Chevalier René d'Herblay

by Ebm36



Series: The musketeers (portraits) [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckeye 01 asked me to release them separately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chevalier René d'Herblay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckeye01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeye01/gifts).



_"C’était un jeune homme de vingt-deux à vingt-trois ans à peine, à la figure naïve et doucereuse, à l’œil noir et doux et aux joues roses et veloutées comme une pêche en automne ; sa moustache fine dessinait sur sa lèvre supérieure une ligne d’une rectitude parfaite ; ses mains semblaient craindre de s’abaisser, de peur que leurs veines ne se gonflassent, et de temps en temps il se pinçait le bout des oreilles pour les maintenir d’un incarnat tendre et transparent. D’habitude il parlait peu et lentement, saluait beaucoup, riait sans bruit en montrant ses dents, qu’il avait belles et dont, comme du reste de sa personne, il semblait prendre le plus grand soin. Il répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif à l’interpellation de son ami._ "

 

_He was a stout man, of about twoor three-andtwenty, with an open, ingenuous countenance, a black, mild eye, and cheeks rosy and downy as an autumn peach. His delicate mustache marked a perfectly straight line upon his upper lip; he appeared to dread to lower his hands lest their veins should swell, and he pinched the tips of his ears from time to time to preserve their delicate pink transparency. Habitually he spoke little and slowly, bowed frequently, laughed without noise, showing his teeth, which were fine and of which, as the rest of his person, he appeared to take great care. He answered the appeal of his friend by an affirmative nod of the head_

Les trois mousquetaires, Alexandre Dumas


End file.
